


A vizsgálat

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU; Dean tüdőszűrésre megy Dr. Castiel Carollhoz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vizsgálat

\- Következő… Dean Winchester – hallotta hirtelen a nevét, és ruganyos léptekkel indult el a hang irányába. Csupán néhány lépést tett meg, amikor szembe találta magát azokkal a hatalmas, tengerkék szemekkel. Mást nem látott. Egy pillanat törtrészéig úgy érezte, talán nem is akar mást látni. Soha többé.

\- Kérem, fáradjon be – megrázta a fejét, mikor ezek a mély, nyugtató szavak ellubickoltak tudatáig. Engedelmesen követte a szénhajú orvost, közben majd megőrült, hogy újra abban a tekintetben lebegjen, időtlenül, tehetetlenül. Összeborzolta sötétszőke haját, és másodperceken belül egy rendezett, kórházszagú helyiségben találta magát.  
\- Kérem a személyigazo… - fordult felé Dr. Caroll, és egy csodálkozó pillantást küldött páciense felé. – Jól… vagy? – kérdezte bizalmasan, majd kicsivel később, hangjában leheletnyi bűntudattal, hozzátette: - Remélem, nem baj, hogy letegeztelek. Nagyjából egykorúak lehetünk, és-  
\- Jól vagyok. Figyi, biztos kell az a személyi, haver? – szedte össze magát Dean, és megnyerő mosollyal, kihívóan elnézett a doktor háta mögé. Nem gyengülhet el megint. Ledobta magát a legközelebbi székre, és a rendelőt kezdte pásztázni. Egyszerű, piciny ablakok, modern asztal és modern laptop, ósdi könyvek és elszigetelt, zöldellő tündér-ligetek – az összhatás zavaros volt, valahogy tulajdonosát elárulva hirdette a furcsaságot, a múlt és a jelen kettősségét.

\- Attól tartok, a vizsgálathoz szükséges – felelte amaz kimérten. Végig egy helyben állt; amikor ez felvillant agyában, kapkodva leült, és összehúzott szemekkel fürkészte betegét. Volt benne valami ősi, valami kegyetlen, valami őrjítően gyönyörű – a vonásai az első emberéhez, Isten tökéletes képmásához lehettek hasonlatosak, ahogy hanyagul próbálja kerülni szemük kereszttüzét, egyik lába a másikon, jobb karjával a tarkóját vakarja, baljával a hasát fogja át, szeplős arcán meg-megvillannak az árnyékok. Minden mozdulatában a vad szépség tört utat magának.  
\- Most nem kapod meg, nem hoztam el - tétovázott, majd kinyögte –, Cas. Castiel a neved, ugye? Akkor nekem csak Cas – vigyorgott, de még mindig kerülte azt a csábító, végtelen óceánt.  
\- Rendben van, ha ez valóban megnyugtat – vonta össze szemöldökét, még mindig Dean testrészeit vizsgálgatva. – Az viszont, hogy nincs itt a megfelelő iratod, felvet némi problémát. De minden megoldható. Benne vannak az adataid a rendszerben? – minden egyes szava forrás-tisztán csengett. Egy ezernyi kínt megélt, fáradhatatlan bölcs hangjával szólt – porcikái, mozdulatai is ezt az aggódó mindentudást sugározták szét. Napként világított be lénye az emberek lelkébe. Az idősebb Winchester felismerte ezt. És nagyon tetszett neki. Idegen és kissé idegesítő volt számára, de határozottan kedvelte.  
\- Asszem’ – válaszolta a páciens. Megrendítette a vállát, és udvariasan hozzátette a kérdést, hogy ő aztán honnan a francból tudhatná. Nem ő az orvos. Ő csak egy egyszerű tüdőszűrésre jött.

Dr. Caroll az elmélyült keresés közben végig arra gondolt, vajon mi is a teendő abban az esetben, ha azok a bizonyos adatok hiányoznak; fel kellene vennie őket most rögtön? Esetleg megkérni a beteget, hogy hozza el a dokumentumokat a legközelebbi alkalomra? De mi van akkor, ha a szűrés nagyon sürgős? Homlokán sivatagi dűnékhez hasonlatos barázdák jelentek meg; bőre homokszemei csendesen gurultak, a nap fénye égette őket. Végül egy hatalmas sóhajjal felnézett Deanre. Szemeiből elégedettség derengett.  
\- Dean Winchester, született 1979 január 27-én, édesanyja Mary Winchester – sorolta a tényeket. A helyeslő bólintásra letette a papírokat, melyek eddig a kezei közt nyugodtak.

\- Szóval mikor is szűröd meg a tüdőmet? – türelmetlenül küzdötte fel magát a székből; farmerja egy része időközben hozzátapadt. Szeplői a doki felé ragyogtak, ajkai megrándultak. Nem állt ellen tovább a hihetetlen-kék tenger bája ellen – egyenesen a pupillákba meredt. Kihívó pillantást lövellt az orvos felé, aki zavarodottan húzta össze szemöldökét.  
\- Kövess – válaszolta amaz. Egy szomszédos helyiségbe vezette páciensét, ahol egy hatalmas, modern mérlegre hasonlító szerkezet állt. Castiel orvosi köpenye még akkor is ringott teste körül, amikor a másik férfi beért a szobába. Egy kisebb asztal mellett fonta körbe karjait, miközben határozottan megkérte a páciensét, hogy vetkőzzön le derékig.  
\- Hű, Cas – vigyorgott Dean, miközben kibújt a dzsekijéből, majd a pólójából is -, legutóbb, mikor ezt mondták nekem, a másik fél is meztelenül végezte – kacsintott. Érezte, hogy már nem sokáig bír a vérével. Erei megdagadtak, szíve gyorsabban vert a kelleténél. Mikor teljesítette a kérést, hanyagul a doki elé állt, és az égkék íriszekbe tekintett. – És most?  
\- Most – sétált a géphez -, most állj fel ide, majd tedd a karjaidat szorosan a törzsed mellé – szemei ragyogtak, ahogy végignézte a jelenetet; a beteg bakancsa nagyot koppant, széles háta ellazult, fejével oldalra nézett. Bőre puha volt, mikor megigazította tartását; az érintésbe mindketten beleremegtek. A feszültség fellobbanó tűzként perzselte idegeiket, lángja pirosasra festette arcukat. Egy zavart pillanatig tartott csupán; mégis tudták, hogy ezzel korántsincs vége.

Deannek hiába mondták, hogy nyugodjon meg, próbáljon egyenletes légzést felvenni, hiszen akkor adja a szerkezet a tökéletes képet – ez nem sikerült. Mellkasa tengerként hullámzott. Nem is értette, miért viselkedik így. A vonzó emberek eddig még nem gyakoroltak rá ilyen hamar ekkora hatást; mi lehet ebben a férfiban olyan különleges, hogy már szeme csillogásával, ujjának egy tapintásával eléri ezt nála? Míg tűnődött, Castiel elindította a gépet. Hamarosan kellemes zümmögéssel telt meg a piciny szoba, ami kicsit lehűtötte a szívek dobbanásait. A vizsgált férfi kellemes bizsergést érzett, így néhány perc erejéig elfelejtette az iménti vérpezsdítő élményeit. Lenyugodott.

\- Leszállhatsz – suttogta bele a hirtelen beállt csendbe az orvos, miután lenyomott néhány gombot. Hangja rekedtesen szólt; kiszáradt torkát megköszörülve, álmodozva nézett a még mindig félmeztelen Deanre. Pontosabban egymást nézték - egy élet-kék és egy élet-zöld szempár süllyedt egymásba, akár a nyári égbolt és a vadvirágos rét. Egész lényük, mint az elválaszthatatlan, egységes természet, ragyogott. A levegő a térrel arányosan fogyott közöttük, míg ott nem álltak szemtől szemben. A korábbi feszültség sokszorosára nőtt; ott szikrázott mindkettejük pillantásában.

\- Visszavegyem a… - a férfi lehelete simogatta a másik fülét; a szótlan fejrázásra éhesen elmosolyodott. Ajka egyre csak az utat kereste a nyakhoz, s mikor megtalálta, vadul belecsókolt. Mohón szívta magába Castiel óceánízét; ujjait átfűzte azokon a szénszínű, kellemesen lágy tincseken, néha meg-meghúzva azokat. Szomjazott rá, szomjazott az orvosára, úgy, ahogyan eddig még senkire sem, és ezt éreztette is minden mozdulatában, minden lélegzetvételében.  
\- Dean – nyögte Cas elhalóan, és próbálta félretolni a betegét; egyelőre sikertelenül. – Dean, be kell fejezned, amit csinálsz, nem-  
\- Shh, Cas, ne rontsd el a pillanatot – mormolta amaz, és nyomatékosításképpen a doktor szájára tapasztotta a sajátját. Bámulatos érzés volt; a borosta karcolása, a fogak érintése, mind olyan, mint egy megfoghatatlan, sajátos mennyország.  
\- Dean – ismételte a férfi, amikor újra levegőhöz jutott -, itt van a következő betegem az ajtó előtt, kérlek, halasszuk el ezt máskorra – gyengén suttogta el ezeket a szavakat, és kitépte magát az ölelésből. Felduzzadt ajkakkal, összeborzolt hajjal és kusza tekintettel sietett át a rendelőbe, hogy ajtót nyithasson.  
Dean eközben megsemmisülten állt és várta, mikor foglalkoznak vele ismét. Felvette a pólóját, a dzsekijét, és ő is a doki után sietett. Feje üresen kongott; még nem fogta fel, hogy éppen visszautasították.

\- Doktor úr, hívjon, ha megvan az eredmény – csúsztatta az asztalra névjegykártyáját. Jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott az orvossal, köszönt a másik páciensnek, és ahogyan jött, ruganyos léptekkel, borzas tincsekkel, ragyogó szeplőkkel és még ragyogóbb szemekkel hagyta el a helyiséget.


End file.
